


i should be doing homework

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Blood and Gore, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dark, Dark Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Stanley Uris, Hanukkah, Mentioned Henry Bowers, Mentioned Pennywise (IT), Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, With A Twist, benverly - Freeform, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richard: eddie come overeds: nObeverly bieber: ben come over? :)haystack dude: ok!mike and ike: 2 types of peoplea cute little texting fic!here's some fluff mixed with a ton of angst!





	1. i could be lonely with u

** _richard _ ** _has added the following to **the losers cloob**_

_ **mike and ike** _

_ **beverly bieber ** _

_ **stan the man** _

_ **bbbbill ** _

_ **haystack dude** _

_ **eds** _

**_____________________________________**

**< 5:03 PM >**

**stan the man: **Richie. Why?

**richard: **and i oop sksk

**stan the man: **Kindly shut the fuck up. What the frick is this?

**beverly bieber: **stan saying "fuck" and "frick" in the same sentence is my favorite thing ever

**richard: **thank you beverly

**richard: **and it's a groupchat stan so chill u don't have to use proper grammer

**stan the man: **I know you did not just spell "grammar" wrong.

**eds: **i know he did

**richard**: EDDIE KASPBRAK

**eds: **what now you piece of shit

**richard: **oh :(( ok

**bbbbill: **you upset him. take it back!!!

**eds: **no are you kidding me

**haystack dude: **please be quiet i am trying to sleep

**beverly bieber: **babe its like 5 pm tho

**haystack dude: **and what about it

**stan the man: **Where's Mike? He keeps us all sane.

**mike and ike: **HI

**eds: **why are you screaming 

**mike and ike: **HOW DO I TURN CAPS LOCK OFF

**richard: **how do you not know this? good lord

**mike and ike: **ok i got it!

**haystack: **i'm about to pass out im so proud

**bbbbill: **according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

**beverly bieber: **ok bill

**eds: **bill terrifies me sometimes

**richard: **what's new

**beverly bieber**: can i ask about my username 

**richard**: okay so u know justin bieber well everyone thought his last name was "beaver" at some point

**bbbbill: **no

**beverly bieber: **IOWODFIOEHWHEDS BILL

**richard: **i would continue but that's the ugliest keyboard smash i have ever seen

**beverly bieber: **eat my ass, tozier

**haystack dude: **so no head?

**mike and ike: **OMG

**eds: **OMG

**richard: **OMG

**beverly bieber: **WHO TAUGHT BEN VINES

**haystack dude: **bill did

**richard: **own up to it big bill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**mike and ike: **bill where r u

**eds: **billiam

**beverly bieber: **bill

**stan the man: **Bill?

**richard: **stan's worried

**eds: **this isn't good

**bbbbill: **can i come over to someones house for the night or the whole fucking year

**stan the man: **Wait, what happened?

**richard: ^^^^**

**bbbbill: **my parents started cleaning out georgie's room and i yelled at them and they told me it was my fault again and they wouldn't let me even take one item from his room so now i have nothing to remember him by

**mike and ike: **what the fuck

**eds: **why would they do that that's SO shitty

**beverly bieber: **facts!! and its not ur fault :(

**stan the man: **Bill, come over. I've got a blanket with your name on it.

**bbbbill: **ok

**richard: **here's the plan guys. we boycott bill's parents in approximately 5 minutes

**haystack dude: **for once, richie, u make sense

< **10:11 PM >**

**stan the man: **I don't know if anyone's awake, but Bill's okay now. I picked him up and he was a bit of a mess, but everything's okay. We're at my house now watching this horror movie.

**beverly bieber: **OMG WHICH ONE

**bbbbill: **for the LAST TIME STANLEY ITS MIDSOMMAR

**eds: **ew gross

**richard: **eddie come over

**eds: **nO

**beverly bieber: **ben come over? :)

**haystack dude: **ok!

**mike and ike: **2 types of people

**richard: **i am just so loved yall <3

**eds: **can u all BELIEVE it's almost christmas???? im so excited 

**beverly bieber: **i love soft eddie

**stan the man: **Hanukkah.

**haystack dude: **oh shit

**eds: **oh shit

**mike and ike: **oh shit

**richard: **oh shit

**beverly bieber: **oh shit

**< 10:20 PM >**

**edward <--- bevvie**

**bevvie: **u stupid fuck

**edward**: I FORGOT

**bevvie: **we need to get those extra chocolate coins for him now

**bevvie: **bc ur so stupid

**edward: **I FORGOT

**bevvie: **eddie eddie eddie

**bevvie: **where is richie right now

**edward: **uhh idk 

**bevvie: **be honest

**edward: **he's cuddling with me and glaring at u through the screen.

**bevvie: **OMFG

**bevvie: **ARE YOU SERIOUS

**bevvie: **THAT WAS JUST A JOKE BUT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT 

**edward: goodnight.**

**< 10:31 PM >**

**the losers cloob**

**stan the man: **I'm never watching Midsommar again.

**bbbbill: **ditto :)


	2. i was never good at sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ike and mike: I KNOW YOU THINK ABOUT ME IN THE SHOWER PORNHUB IN UR BROWSER FANTASIZE ABOUT THE PUSSY POWER 
> 
> stan the man: Why would you get him started? He loves that song.
> 
> ben: mike, a gay teenager, sings about pussy 
> 
> richard: imagine insulting mike, the audacity 
> 
> eds: shut up richie you have LICE
> 
> another cute chapter!! i love my boys + girl

**<< 2:34 AM >>**

**richard: **bitch i look like im fresh off the runway

**eds: **no you dont

**beverly bieber: **EDDI EDWJDKDWIJ

**mike and ike: **i hate my username

**richard: **i'll change it for you buddy boy

** _richard _ ** _has changed **mike and ike**'s username to **ike and mike**_

_ _

**stan the man: **You are insufferable.

**richard: **only for u babe ;)

**haystack dude: **it's 2:30 AM, why is everyone awake

**eds: **everyone except billiam he actually sleeps

**bbbbill: **according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

**eds: **never mind

**beverly bieber: **i hate you all 

**richard: **BIG BILL 

**stan the man: **Richie.

**richard: **what

**stan the man: **Please. Shut the fuck up.

**bbbbill: **let stan sleep he still gets nightmares from midsommar

**ike and mike: **i mean i would too if i watched a movie about tons of white people in a cult

**beverly bieber: **MIKE HAHAHSHSHA

**richard: **ugliest key smash award goes to beverly

**eds: **just shut the fuck up

**haystack dude: **change my username richie i feel attacked

_ **richard ** _ _has changed **haystack dude**'s username to **ben**_

**ben: **THAT IS SO FUCKING LAME

**beverly bieber: **i know ben did not just curse

**stan the man: **Bill, you never should've introduced him to vines. That opened him up to curse words.

**richard: **bill, my man, my MAIN man

**bbbbill: **richie has lice

**eds: **excuse me

**bbbbill: **richie is literally at my house crying his eyes out because he has lice

**beverly bieber: **NO FUCKING WAY HAHAHA

**ike and mike: **IM HAHAAHA

**richard: **u did not need to tell them all billiam

**eds: **i am begging............. BEGGING YOU TO TAKE PICTURES

**bbbbilliam: **HE WONT LET ME

**eds: **pussy

**beverly bieber: **pussy power 

**ike and mike: **I KNOW YOU THINK ABOUT ME IN THE SHOWER PORNHUB IN UR BROWSER FANTASIZE ABOUT THE PUSSY POWER 

**stan the man: **Why would you get him started? He loves that song.

**ben: **mike, a gay teenager, sings about pussy 

**richard: **imagine insulting mike, the audacity 

**eds: **shut up richie you have LICE

**ike and mike: **THINK ABOUT ME WITH A HAND ON UR TROUSERS IM SWEET AND IM SOUR IM BIG BOSS BWOSER

**beverly bieber: **bwoser

**richard: **bwoser

**bbbbill: **bwoser

**stan the man: **Bwoser.

**ben**:bwoser

**eds: **bwoser

**ike and mike: **STOP

_**richard **_has changed **_ike and mike_**_'s name to **bwoser**_

**beverly bieber: **giving richie this power wasn't a good idea

**richard: **YOU WERENT A GOOD IDEA

**stan the man: **Woah.

**ben: **a bit over the top

**beverly bieber: **﹝ah ha ha.jpeg ﹞

**bbbbill: **i am about to strangle you richie

**bwoser: **don't mess with bill's girl

**stan the man: **Oh.

**stanwee <--- mikey**

**mikey: **hey, u okay?

**stanwee: **I thought I was Bill's man. Or something.

**mikey: **can you please just ask bill out

**stanwee: **He doesn't like me.

**mikey: **why not? you constantly care for him when he's feeling down, and besides, you're amazing. it wasn't easy for richie to ask eddie out, but now they're happy together! come on stan

**stanwee: **No, Mike, you don't get it.

**mikey: **?

**stanwee: **He's too good for me.

**mikey: **he needs you.

**stanwee: **Does he?

**mikey: **he does. now can you promise me something?

**stanwee: **What?

**mikey: **you'll talk to him. it can be through text. tomorrow, okay?

**stanwee: **Okay.

**mikey: **okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	3. sleep tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beverly bieber: ben's pissed because i used (and still do) to like lilhuddy
> 
> ike and mike: HUH
> 
> stan the man: You're not serious.
> 
> eds: i mean.. he's hot
> 
> richie: eddie, we're dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was an angsty one!!!!

**losers cloob**

**10:21 AM**

**richard: **fuck

**beverly bieber: **shit

**richard: **bitch

**eds: **don't ask me what i be on

**beverly bieber: **eddie get off of tik tok 

**eds: **what r u talking about i dont use tik tok

**stan the man: **Eddie, you obsess over that Payton guy.

**ike and mike: **is that the one that said the n-word

**bbbbill: **no that was his other crush lilhuddy 

**beverly bieber: **LMFAOOOOOO

**ben: **please stop talking about that bitch

**richard: **what r u ok

**beverly bieber: **ben's pissed because i used (and still do) to like lilhuddy

**ike and mike: **HUH

**stan the man: **You're not serious.

**eds: **i mean.. he's hot

**richie: **eddie, we're dating

**beverly bieber **to **we love bill denbrough uwu**

**beverly bieber: **haven't used this in a while but it's the only chat without bill so

**ike and mike: **are you going to ask him out?

**beverly bieber: **nooooooooo lmao 

**richard: **then what's up

**beverly bieber: **tomorrow would be georgie's birthday and i think we should do something

**ben: **bev idk

**stan the man: **We all know he's going to be taking it pretty badly, and we shouldn't ignore it.

**eds: **its been like one year since that fiasco why would he want to remember it? maybe he'll forget

**stan the man: **He cries every night over it. I know because of his Snapchats. 

**richard: **shit then

**stan the man: **Fuck.

**richard: **we can't just show up to his house tomorrow and say "hi bill! it's your dead brother's birthday, he'd be 10 today! sorry!"

**beverly bieber: **no richie, that's so fucking stupid

**ike and mike: **i think bev means we should just give him support or something

**ben: **okay i'll show up there too

**eds: **same

**richard: **11:00 AM tomorrow then

**the losers cloob**

**< 8:43 AM >**

**bbbbill: **morning

**beverly bieber: **morning

**ike and mike: **hi bill hru

**bbbbill: **could be better

**we love bill denbrough uwu**

**richard: **i feel so fucking bad

**the losers cloob**

**bbbbill: **i baked my parents cookies today to lighten up the mood and they yelled at me

**eds: **i hate. your. parents.

**ike and mike: **:(

**richard: **they yelled at u for making cookies? what the fuck

**beverly bieber: **im sending u air kisses :((((

**bbbbill: **i am losing my shit

**bbbbill: **「video of the denbroughs arguing with each other 」

**ben: **that looks bad

**bbbbill: **they got rid of my cookies

**richard: **why?

**bbbbill: **because they were georgie's favorite flavor

**we love bill denbrough uwu**

**beverly bieber: **literally biking there right now

**stan the man: **Same.

**richard: **same

**ben: **same

**ike and mike: **same

**eds: **same

**losers cloob**

**bbbbill: **please hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( dont worry the next chapter will be all fluff
> 
> the 2017 movie really slept on the fact that all the losers literally adore bill
> 
> ok dont worry i PROMISE tons of fluff! thx for 500+ views


	4. go ahead and cry, little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richard: screenshotted, printed, framed
> 
> stan the man: What?
> 
> beverly bieber: stan you just sent a MEME
> 
> bbbbill: i'm crying
> 
> ike and mike: this is a historical moment
> 
> eds: this will be talked about in social studies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the love on this ahhhhh!

**losers cloob**

**<< 3:19 AM >>**

**richard: **we all die u either kill urself or get killed

**beverly bieber: **what u gonna do

**eds: **what u gonna do

**stan the man: 「**disappointedbutnotsurprised.jpg 」

_**beverly bieber **has taken a screenshot_

_**richard **has taken a screenshot_

_**eds **has taken a screenshot_

_**ike and mike **has taken a screenshot_

_**bbbbill **has taken a screenshot_

_**ben **has taken a screenshot_

**richard: **screenshotted, printed, framed

**stan the man: **What?

**beverly bieber: **stan you just sent a MEME

**bbbbill: **i'm crying

**ike and mike: **this is a historical moment

**eds: **this will be talked about in social studies

**stan the man: **It's really not a big deal.

**ben: **are you kidding? this is amazing 

**richard: **HAHAHA LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND

**richard: 「**everyone surprising bill yesterday to comfort him but scaring the shit out of him.jpg 」

**beverly bieber: **his SCREAM

**bbbbill: **STOP

**stan the man: **Lmfao.

**richard: **...

**ike and mike: **...

**ben: **...

**beverly bieber: **...

**stan the man: **I'm trying to be more "hip."

**richard: **it's not the fucking 80s stan start spending more time with bill if want pop stuff ;)

**beverly **to **trashy guy**

**beverly: **can you chill the fuck out

**trashy guy: **what

**beverly: **you KNOW stan likes bill

**trashy guy: **WHAT

**beverly: **stan said he told you

**beverly: **fuck fuck fuck shit

**beverly **has unsent **2 **messages

**losers cloob**

**<< 3:31 AM >>**

**richard: **stan... stan the man ;)

**stan the man: **Please fuck off.

**richard: **i had no idea

**stan the man: **DMs, Tozier.

**eds: **kinky

**richard **to **bird**

**richard: **so big bill?

**bird: **Who told you?

**richard: **bev

**bird: **I'm going to kill her.

**richard: **it was an accident, she thought you had already told me

**bird: **Why would I tell YOU of all people? You spew shit.

**richard: **language, stan stan

**richard: **it took a while for me to confess my feelings for eddie but now we're rlly good

**bird: **That's what Mike said.

**richard: **who else have u told

**bird: **Mike found out on his own, I guess. I told Beverly a while ago.

**richard: **because she can keep secrets 

**bird: **She actually can.

**richard: **tell him stannie!!!!!!!!!!

**stan **to **Bill<3**

**stan: **Hey.

**Bill<3: **Hey!

**stan: **We need to talk.

**Bill<3: **i think we do

**stan: **What?

**Bill<3: **You're acting weird around me, did I do something wrong? Is it my stutter?

**stan: **No, it's not your stutter! <strike>Your stutter is the cutest thing about you. </strike>I just... I like you.

**Bill<3: **????????

**stan: **I like you. Like like you.

**Bill<3 **is typing...

**Bill<3 **has stopped typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment prompts for future chapters :P


	5. high with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill: i'm happy to say i'm dating stanley uris
> 
> beverly bieber: WHAT
> 
> ike and mike: my children
> 
> eds: im so happy now
> 
> stan the man: Make it a big deal and I'll destroy you.
> 
> richard: let's do it baby i know the law x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ALMOST HAVE 1000 HITS BRB CRYING

**beverly bieber has made a groupchat with richard, ike and mike, and stan the man**

**beverly bieber: **:'))

**ike and mike **has named the groupchat **supporting stenbrough!!!!**

**stan the man: **No. No, I'm not doing this.

**richard: **staniel we're rlly just here to help u out

**ike and mike: **yeah!!! bc we know how much u luv bill <3

**stan the man: **I texted him and told him.

**stan the man: **He's left me on read ever since.

**richard: **imma text him

**richard **to **billy boy**

**richard: **u mad at stan or something

**billy boy: 「**screenshot of stan's confession.jpg **」**

**richard: **that offend u??????/

**billy boy: **its just weird

**richard: **being gay is weird?

**billy boy: **no, of course not, richie u know im bi, it's just... it's STAN who i've known since kindergarten and if shit goes wrong when we start dating i'll lose him forever

**richard: **aww look at that

**richard: **billy boy cares

**billy boy: **stop calling me that

**richard: **in all seriousness he really likes u bill, and leaving him on read wasn't right

**billy boy: **i'm sorry but i dont know

**richard: **text him

**billy boy: **fine

**bill **to **stan:))**

**bill: **hi

**stan:)): **Thank God, Bill, hi. Are you okay?

**bill: **yeah we need to talk

**stan:)): **Okay.

**bill: **do you wanna be my boyfriend

**stan:)): **Wait, seriously?

**bill: **yeah

**stan:)): **Then yes. Yeah. Please.

**bill: **good. stenbrough's official now

**losers cloob**

**bill: **i'm happy to say i'm dating stanley uris

**beverly bieber: **WHAT

**ike and mike: **my children

**eds: **im so happy now

**stan the man: **Make it a big deal and I'll destroy you.

**richard: **let's do it baby i know the law x

**ben: **OMG OMG OMG

**ben **has renamed the chat **STENBROUGH, REDDIE, AND BENVERLY TINGZ**

**ike and mike: **lone wolf as always

**bill: **it's ok mike i'll find u a boy

**eds: **mike if i wasn't dating richie i'd date you

**stan the man: **Ouch.

**richard: **:(

**beverly bieber: **my homosexuals all happy, i might just die

**ben: **don't 

**bill: **thank u for changing my username @ richie

**richard: **well its only fair since you dont stutter anymore

**beverly bieber: **YOU DONT???

**ben: **guys why is there a random number here

**1-267-586-9103: **Hey, fags.

**richard: **fuck


	6. random number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know where i'm going to take this chapter. i wanted some more plot so i decided to add a random number, wonder who it is ;)! pls enjoy!

**losers cloob**

**richard: **are we just going to ignore that random person that said "hey f*gs"

**bill: **hmm

**richard **has renamed **1-267-586-9103 "random jerk"**

**random jerk: **Gee, thanks.

**beverly bieber: **who tf r u

**ben: **^^^

**random jerk: **Is it not obvious?

**stan the man: **At least he uses proper grammar, unlike you animals.

**eds: **...hockstetter?

**bill: **no fucking way, he went missing and died

**random jerk: **Or did he?

**ike and mike: **what the: FUCK

**richard: **are you impersonating him or something? didn't they find "your" skull?

**random jerk: **You losers don't understand completely anything, do you? It's not dead, you just fucked around with It. Every stupid little thing all of you did to hurt it was only a mere poke to its chest. 

**stan the man: **What?

**random jerk: **Stan, right?

**stan the man: **Duh.

**random jerk: **You doing OK after those deadlights? You still gonna come back?

**richard: **WOW can u KINDLY FUCK OFF

**bill: **^^^^^

**ben: **how about we just kick him from the fucking chat

**beverly bieber **has kicked **random jerk **from **losers cloob**

**beverly bieber: **「bitch what the fuck.jpg 」

**ike and mike: **that was interesting

**bill: **so richie did you add him or

**richard: **why the fuck would i add a guy who has made our life hell to a groupchat consisting of my friends

**eds: **can we hang out or something

**stan the man**: Yeah, please.

**beverly bieber **to **stan**

**beverly: **i didn't know u got stuck under the deadlights? what?

**stan: **when we were going to get you it attacked me

**beverly: **your grammar? you okay?

**stan: **I'm fine.

**beverly: **i know it sucks to talk about but what did you see

**stan: **Sorry, Beverly, but no. I'm not going to talk about this.

**bill to stan<3**

**bill: **Do you want to come over?

**stan<3: **Can we kiss?

**bill: **of course we can. duh!

**stan<3: **I'm on my way.

**bill: **okay, lovey 

**1-267-586-9103 **to **richard**

**1-267-586-9103: **Look at you, Tozier. You and Eddie. How's it going?

**richard: **fuck off.

**1-267-586-9103: **Why, when your parents are about to figure out your dirty little secret?

**richard:**

**richard: **what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for all the love on this mwah!!
> 
> plot twist hmm? <3 is it hockstetter or is it someone else? u find out


	7. everybody talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beverly bieber: im still laughing at eddies slip up
> 
> richard: who knew baby eds was kinky
> 
> eds: literally stfu or i will choke you to death
> 
> dad mind reader: eddie just... stop talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorty but idc

**losers cloob**

**richard: **EDDIE AND I GOT BLACKMAILED

**eds: **richie blz,

**bill: **HWAT

**ike and mike: **LMFAO R U SERIOUS

**richard: **SOMEONE GOT A PICTURE OF US FUCKING N I HAD TO PAY THEM 100 DOLLARS FOR THEM TO DELETE IT

**eds: **RICHIE YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TELL

**stan the man: **I hate you.

**bill: **the image,,

**beverly bieber: **oh my GOD AHAAHAH

**eds: **its not FUNNY

**ben: **omg hahah

**richard: **even ben finds it funny therefore it is funny

**stan the man: **I don't think it's funny. Blackmailing is a crime.

**richard **has changed **stan the man**'s username to **man the stan**

**man the stan**: No.

**beverly bieber: **IM IN THE GORUDN PELASE

**eds: **electric chair, all of u

**bill: **even me? :(

**eds: **no ily

**richard: **hurt by my own boyfridwjixkehi

**ike and mike: **did richie die

**man the stan: **Fucking finally.

**beverly bieber: **STAN KSKSKJWDJ

**bill: **ten bucks theyre fucking

**ben: **bet

**eds: **「picture of richie laughing.jpg 」

**ben: **tell them to bring me my money

**ike and mike: **we've done it, ben is now a cool kid

**richard: **no he's not he listens to NKOTB

**ben: **and that makes me uncool? 

**beverly bieber: **rich ur dead to me

**ben: **UH

**man the stan: **Bill, can you come over?

**man the stan has unsent a message**

**richard: **WHAT DID THAT SAY

**eds: **HOW FAST CAN YOUR FINGERS EVEN MOVE

**beverly bieber: **omg

**ben: **no.....

**ike and mike: **NO

**richard: **EDD DIE

**bill: **i mean, pretty fast

**eds: **electric fucking chair. i hate you all.

**bill **to **stan**

**bill: **hi lovely

**stan: **Hi.

**bill: **should i come over?

**stan: **If you want, I'm just tired.

**bill: **cuddles, popcorn, and beetlejuice?

**stan: **Please.

**losers cloob**

**ike and mike: **is everyone talking in dms or something

**richard **has changed **ike and mike'**s name to **dad mind reader**

**eds: **yes, mike

**beverly bieber: **im still laughing at eddies slip up

**richard: **who knew baby eds was kinky

**eds: **literally stfu or i will choke you to death

**dad mind reader: **eddie just... stop talking


	8. i don't wanna go to sleep tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i......... love......... my........... babies........

**losers cloob**

**<< 10:11 AM >>**

**richard: **im losing my mind

**eds: **richie please pay attention to the teacher

**richard: **it's hard when you're not here eddie

**beverly bieber: **richie why are you actually in class when you could be smoking with me

**richard: **eddie made me quit

**beverly bieber **has changed **richard's **name to **pussy**

**pussy: **literally shut up

**eds: **baby plz get off your phone

**bill: **OHHHHHHHHH MY GOD

**bill: **HOCKSTETTER GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH BOWERS AND HE SAID THAT HE ONCE GAVE BOWERS A HANDJOB AND HE ENJOYED IT

**eds: **HAHAHAHAHAHAH

**man the stan: **Oh my God!

**bill: **I CANNOT STOP LAUGHING

**dad mind reader: **ITS TRUE ITS SO QUIET AND YOU CAN JUST HEAR BILL SNICKERING

**beverly bieber: **NO WAY NO WAY

**pussy: **I CNAJREDKSHWEPRJSDK

**bill: **BOWERS JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UPA ND NWO HES

**eds: **hes WHAT

**pussy: **BILL

**bill: **THEYRE FIGHTING WE WERE PUSHED OUT OF THE ROOM BY ALL THE TEACHERS

**beverly bieber: **a moment of silence for these teachers

**dad mind reader: **jesus christ, i think bowers just punched someone other than hockstetter

**beverly bieber: **it was mr johnson

**richard **has changed **beverly bieber's **name to **dick**

**bill: **ok we have to get off our phones

**bev<3 **to **billiam**

**bev<3: **so when were u gonna tell me!!!!!!!

**billiam: **??????

**bev<3: **that u kissed stan!

**billiam: **erghhhh howd u find out

**bev<3: **bro, stan was freaking out over it he was so happy

**billiam: **yay for stan!!!!!

**bev<3: **???

**billiam: **i'm just not a good kisser and i feel like i disappointed him

**bev<3: **bill

**bev<3: **he said it was perfect

**bev<3: **stop throwing yourself under the bus i love u and he loves u MWAH

**billiam: **thanks bev!

**bev<3: **ur welcome now go be merry and gay

**losers cloob**

**<< 2:01 AM >>**

**pussy: **hey guys

**dad mind reader: **whats up

**eds: **richie please go to sleep

**pussy: **dippin dots are basically ice cream crumbs

**dick: **dont talk to me richie


	9. thinkin' bout you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pussy: i need a new dick to my pussy
> 
> eds: i volunteer, richie
> 
> pussy: no
> 
> eds: we r literally dating

**losers cloob**

**<< 9:01 AM >>**

**dick: **guys 

**pussy: **ah the dick to my pussy, hru?

**dick: **literally #shutthefuckup

**dad mind reader: **whats up bev? <3

**dick: **i need to stay at someone's tonight for a couple of hours

**man the stan: **How come?

**dick: **my dad has a date and he doesn't want me in the house to "spook the girl away"

**eds: **u can stay at mine!!! :D

**bill: **according to all laws of aviation

**pussy **has changed **bill's **name to **barry b. benson**

**dick: **thx eddie! :}

**man the stan: **I'm bored.

**barry b. benson: **wanna make out while sweater weather plays in the background?

**man the stan: **is that even a question?

**pussy: **STAN UR GRAMMAR

**eds: **IT JUST DIED

**dick: **YO

**man the stan: **It was a mistake. Someone's been messing with my autocorrect.

**barry b. benson: **hehe

**pussy: **thats the gayest thing ive ever seen

**eds: **wbk

**ben: **GUYS

**dick: **HI CUTIE

**ben: **HI!!!!!!!!!!

**ben: **i dont even know if thats richie or bev but whatever it goes both ways

**ben: **so basically patrick got fucking expelled today

**barry b. benson: **praise the lord jesus christ

**pussy: **YAYAYAYAY NO MORE PSYCHOPATHS

**man the stan: **Richie, there's still Bowers.

**dad mind reader: **e w

**dick: **but he got expelled for bringing up something sexual? shouldn't richie be expelled then?

**eds: **HA BEV

**pussy: **i need a new dick to my pussy

**eds: **i volunteer, richie

**pussy: **no

**eds: **we r literally dating

**barry b. benson: **skdwo3rh4ifhwfddjwkqefkcdqftrgyhju

**ben: **what

**dick: **and no one heard from bill ever again

**barry b. benson: **oweifhpruuuuuuuuuuuuqfyhsuja

**dad mind reader: **BILL DENBROUGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING

**barry b. benson: **ueeewdhijerifdh ee

**pussy: **SPAM HIM

**pussy: **BILL

**pussy: **BILL

**pussy: **BILL

**barry b. benson: **hiiiiiiiiw hats up

**eds: **tf u up to

**man the stan: **Well...

**dick: **NO

**pussy: **i hate this fucking family


	10. write your name in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry b. benson: i literally have so many embarassing pictures of u tozier dont test me
> 
> man the stan: * Embarrassing 
> 
> dick: omg damn stan
> 
> pussy: woah
> 
> barry b. benson: nvm #bichie is real

**losers cloob**

**6:23 AM**

**pussy: **is anyone here

**pussy: **i know its early but im just having nightmares

**pussy: **hello?

**pussy: **ok sorry guys

**losers cloob**

**9:03 AM**

**eds: **shit richie r u ok

**dick: **fuck im awake hi

**dad mind reader: **lets find richie

**barry b. benson: **no its okay, i have him

**ben: **???

**eds: **u do?

**barry b. benson: **he showed up like an hour and a half ago but he's sleeping now he was just shaken up

**eds: **god fucking damn it, why didn't he go to my house

**barry b. benson: **i asked him that, he didn't want to bother u

**dick: **thats sweet

**man the stan: **Should we come over?

**barry b. benson: **let me ask

**barry b. benson: **hsieocdbhwjniovw ue

**barry b. benson: **its richie and i say no >:0

**barry b. benson: **unless u wanna do somethin spicc8idcjvecfd

**dick: **BWHAHSHAH

**eds: **i hate him

**pussy: **k bill yelled at me but im good 

**dad mind reader: **thank god ur ok

**pussy: **u know whats weird

**barry b. benson: **someone shut him up please he keeps making fun of my 5th grade school picture

**pussy: **U LOOK SO FUNNY

**eds: **#bichie

**barry b. benson: **tf

**pussy: **bill is too ugly for me

**barry b. benson: **i literally have so many embarassing pictures of u tozier dont test me

**man the stan: *** Embarrassing 

**dick: **omg damn stan

**pussy: **woah

**barry b. benson: **nvm #bichie is real


	11. thinking about whatever you're thinking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man the stan: I will expose you, Bill.
> 
> barry b. benson: no :((
> 
> pussy: DO IT U WONT
> 
> dad mind reader: 2 types of people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while/having short chapterz

**losers cloob**

**7:28 AM**

**pussy: **im in escuela 

**dad mind reader: **good job child, am proud of you

**barry b. benson: **according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. the bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.

**eds: **ah, it wouldn't be a proper monday without bill reciting the bee movie

**man the stan: **Richie, we know you're in school. We were just with you on the bus.

**pussy:** ... hoes mad

**barry b. benson: **class just started and richie got yelled at

**eds: **what'd he do now 

**ben: **he opened tik tok and the audio thats like "eddie my love" aka his favorite song came on and he started sobbing dramatically and clung onto stan who said "EW" really loudly n then mr. trunk heard and yelled at him

**eds:** omg i luv him

**barry b. benson: **thats my boyfriend everybody

**barry b. benson: **stan

**barry b. benson: **not richie

**dick: **jesus christ bill we get that u have the hots for richie 

**man the stan: **I will expose you, Bill.

**barry b. benson: **no :((

**pussy: **DO IT U WONT

**dad mind** **reader: **2 types of people

**man the stan: **「bill_kissing_eddiescheek.jpg 」

**eds: **STAN

**eds: **YOU SAID EXPOSE BILL NOT EXPOSE ME

**pussy:** is this,,, is this what it feels like to be cheated on

**barry b. benson: **WE WERE HIGH

**dick: **its ok richie i'll still be the dick to ur pussy

**eds: **sounds heterosexual to me,,,

**ben: **MR TRUNK CONNECTED RICHIES PHONE TO THE SCREN

**es:** RICHIE NEDWFHIIWEFUEFIUFE

**pussy:** mr trunk if ur seeing this FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuudiweridhejevfjklvs;

**ben: **he took his phone

**barry b. benson: **sighs

* * *

**losers cloob**

**2:40 AM**

**barry b. benson: **we're boycotting henry bowers at 7 tonight

**eds: **ditto!

**ben: **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**pussy:** waht happende?

**dad mind reader: **he groped beverly's ass and tried to kiss her neck

**pussy: **WHAT

**dick: **omg its ok guys aww

**man the stan: **What?! How is that even legal?

**dad mind reader: **1) we're doing it bev

**dad mind reader: **2) sexism <3

**ben: **im literally so mad it was disgusting

**dick: **u shouldve seen him he was so pissed

**barry b. benson:** i hate to stray from the topic but

**barry b. benson: **richie had a lot of typos in that one message he sent

**eds: **richie?

**pussy: **I don't know who this is, but stop texting my son.

**eds: **RICHIE

**pussy: **gusy im sorrry di have to ogogrfeodlswka

**dad mind reader: **what the hell

**dick: **richie?

**barry b. benson: **meet up at his house rn guys

**pussy: **iqwoe3e3wiHELPidow2erh9edsdx

**eds: **oh my god oh my god okay im almost there

**dick: **hchrist

* * *

**eddie to richie**

**4:14 PM**

**eddie: **richie baby?

**eddie: **i love you

**eddie: **by the time ur reading this you'll probably be in the hospital because you're unconcious right now

**eddie: **i hope ur ok

**eddie: **i love you.


	12. forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend  
i know she doesn't know about this account but  
i love you baby  
here's some stenbrough angst for the soul

**losers cloob**

**1:04 AM**

**pussy: **I HAVE MY PHONE YAY

**eds: **thank the lord

**eds: **i missed u so much

**dad mind reader: **(peeking over glasses) that's some gay shit mlads 

**dick: **did u just say "mlads"

**ben: **and what about it? respect the irish beverly <3

**dick: **my apologies :(

**man the stan: **The hets are arguing.

**dick: **BARELY

**ben: **aww bed i love you

**man the stan:** WHHSWDUWFEDWUSHSAHHHAH

**ben: **I MEANT BEV

**dick:** aww its ok i love u babie

**eds: **"babie" thats disgusting

**pussy:** i call u baby on a daily basis

**dad mind reader: **thats the same as "babie"

**man the stan: **And I said that's not a camel,

**ben: **what

**dick:** THATS MY WIFE

**pussy: **ben's not taught good enough vines

**man the stan: **Okay, then. Has anyone seen Bill? 

**eds: **no

**eds: **text him

**pussy: **he hasn't been active

**dad mind reader: **everyone summon bill

**man the stan: **Don't. I'm texting him now.

**stan!! **to **bill<3**

**stan!!: **hey you've been kind of dead lately

**bill<3: **that's ironic

**stan!!: **whats up my love

**bill<3: **parents

**stan!!:** what now

**bill<3: **they're just ignoring me

**bill<3: **i didnt do anything wron. i dont et it

**stan!!: **baby ur shaky please breathe

**stan!!: **Bill?

**stan!!: **bill come on

**stan!!: **im coming over

**losers cloob**

**pussy: **NEWS

**pussy:** EDDIE AND I MADE OUT FOR A RECORD OF 4 MINUTES 

**dick:** 4 MINUTES?

**dick: **HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**dick: **MY RECORD W/ BEN IS 6

**man the stan:** Eight.

**man the stan: **Anyway, guys, can you come over to Bill's for like a minute or two?

**dad mind reader: **whats up

**man the stan: **He saw something. 

**ben: **who?

**man the stan: **The clown. It's back.


	13. pretty dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*  
the long awaited chapter everybody
> 
> sorry in advance,  
enjoy.

**richard **has created a groupchat named **important **

**richard **has added **bevvy, eds, mikey, benny, and staniel to important**

**important**

**richard: **we need to talk

**staniel: **Okay, what's up?

**richard: **well maybe u should explain ur great accusation about how that clown is back

**eds: **^^^^

**staniel: **I went over to Bill's house to find him in the basement, okay? I grabbed his wrist because it looked like he was staring at something that was behind a large box. I peeked over his shoulder to look behind the box and the clown jumped out at me and Bill pulled me up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Does that make sense?

**mikey: **geez

**bevvy: **i don't want to do this again.

**staniel: **No one does. 

**benny: **ok well how's bill now?

**staniel: **Sleeping. And we're not adding him into this groupchat.

**richard: **wtf

**eds: **why not

**staniel: **Because it's Bill. He's not thrilled about the news.

**mikey: **no one is, stan.

**eds: **the thing is it's bill who helped us all through this and we're all freaked out enough

**bevvy: **fucking hell, eddie

**bevvy: **i love you guys but we have to think past the scares

**bevvy: **did that do us any good last time

**bevvy: **the answer is no

**bevvy: **and bill isn't responsible for all of us. he has his problems too.

**richard: **reasonable

**mikey: **i just wish he was happy

**benny: **ditto

**staniel: **Can we meet up somewhere? The quarry, or something?

**richard: **sure thing stan the man! i'm prou

**eds: **...

**eds: **richie did u just die there helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**mikey: **richie?

**staniel: **Guys

**richard: ᴴᴱᴸᴸᴼ ᴸᴼˢᴱᴿˢ **ᴹᴵˢˢ ᴹᴱ?

**eds: **what the fuck

**bevvy: **eddie shut up shut up

**richard: **ꜱʜᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ ᴇᴅꜱ ᴅᴏɴᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴜʀᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴇʟꜱᴇ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏʜ ɴᴏ ɴᴏ ɴᴏ

**benny: **leave the groupchat

**benny **has left **important**

**mikey **has left **important**

**bevvy **has left **important**

**staniel **has left **important**

**eds: **...rich?

**richard: **ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ʜɪᴍ ᴜɴʟᴇꜱꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴀ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴏꜰ ʜɪꜱ ʙᴏᴅʏ

**eds: **fuck

**eds **has left **important**

* * *

**bevvy** has made a groupchat with **ben, mike, stan, and eddie**

**bevvy: **meet at richie's

**eddie: **im already there

**mike: **i can see his house, somethings definitley going on

**stan: **im on my way

* * *

**richie<3 **to **eds!!**

**richie<3: **ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴀᴍᴀꜱ ʙᴏʏ


	14. maybe tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ END NOTES ONCE YOU'RE FINISHED

richie didn't know what it was like to be possessed.

fuck, he didn't even _believe _in that shit.

but here he was, levitating five feet above the air, mouth wide open, eyes colored gray, hair waving around like it was in water.

he didn't know what he was watching. it was an endless loop of death, and that was all he knew. 

he could see eddie--well, not see, but hear. he heard his voice and he reached out for him but eddie dismissed his hand by slapping it away and then he spoke, smoke pouring out of his mouth, like some scary mythical thing. 

_you fucking faggot,_ eddie hissed. _you expect me to always be here for you. i'm not going to be here for you anymore. i'll let you deal with getting hit by your father and i won't patch you up this time. you can call the others, but they won't help because they'll trust me._

_after all, who would trust you? _

* * *

eddie didn't even realize he was crying until bill was hugging him and wiping his tears away. he was shaking as mike reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, only to fall inside the house.

the door was too easy to open.

eddie walked in slowly. the place was clean, with bottles of alcohol littering the coffee table. eddie's heart sunk. he should've been there for him even when richie said he was okay.

"uh-upstairs," bill said and pointed towards the staircase. being bill denbrough, he stepped up first, holding eddie's hand like he was a mother caring for a scared child. that's kinda what was going on.

there was a cold, eerie white noise that everyone could hear. eddie glanced around at everyone, tears falling from his eyes down onto his pale cheeks.

he watched as bill opened richie's bedroom door.

a knife was shaking by richie's neck.

richie was holding it, but his eyes were gray and his mouth was still wide open. eddie couldn't look. but as soon as he looked away from richie, he was face-to-face with the clown.

he screamed and stumbled back straight into beverly, who caught him quickly and looked at the clown with nothing short of bravery, holding eddie close to her when she spoke. 

"let him go," beverly demanded.

pennywise giggled and shook its head roughly, sending a chill up everyone's spine. "oh, no, no, no. not so easily, hmm? you should've been checking on your witty bitty trashmouth, shouldn't you?"

bill opened his mouth to speak, but the clown reached forward and slowly closed his jaw.

"there we go. you wouldn't talk too well, anyway," he hissed before turning back to look at beverly. "you _knew _he was hurting, not just psychically but emotionally, and oh, did you care?"

at the word "care", richie gave a shake and gasped, hands trembling.

"what the fuck--let him go!" eddie screamed, trying to fling himself towards the clown but beverly held him back.

_that wasn't going to do any good_. 

"okay, well," mike said steadily. "what do you want?"

the clown tilted its head with a loud _crack _and looked back towards richie and then to eddie.

"well, i suppose there is one thing."

eddie gulped.

he was sure he wasn't breathing.

"slit his throat."

eddie went pale.

"wh-what?!" bill yelled, eyes burning. "he c-can't--"

"shh, billy," the clown hissed. "you slit his throat, and i can bring him back. i just want to see you end the misery you've caused him."

eddie's legs were cold.

"eddie, you can't," stan said shakily.

the smaller boy looked back at him and then sighed deeply, looking back at the clown, still flinching at its face.

"you'll bring him back?" he asked slowly.

beverly shook her head. he had to be joking. perhaps he would stab pennywise instead.

the clown nodded.

and eddie took the knife.


	15. swallowed the bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh,,,,,,,
> 
> here we go >:)  
<< READ BEGINNING NOTES >>
> 
> HERE'S THE TWIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from bill's p.o.v because i love him
> 
> ummm... definitely some trigger warnings in this chapter. it's a rough 1
> 
> \- mentions of rape/sexual assault  
\- goreGORGEGOREGOREgoreG O R E   
\- homophobic language

bill watched eddie take the knife.

he stared.

he watched.

he stepped up.

"eddie, y-y-you cuh-can't," he hissed, grabbing his arm. "whuh-what if he's l-l-lying? you cuh-can't trust him."

eddie looks back at him with a new anger bill's never seen before. not in the sewers where the clown threw all that stuff up on him and eddie screamed, rushing forward and whacking the clown in the side of the face.

he sees something in eddie's eyes.

it's _i know _and _trust me, _but bill isn't sure he can.

god, he's so tired of this charade.

he looks back at beverly. she's gone through so much, too much, and yet she's still here. he notices a bruise on her wrists and the mark of rope.. there's a deep splash of color on her collarbone. 

but she still gives him that sad, encouraging smile.

_just trust eddie_.

richie's still... floating and eddie's looking at him with the same look in his eyes.

it happens without warning.

eddie whirls around and flings the knife into the clown's tongue, which is hanging out at the smell of the fear radiating off of the group but still managing to keep itself back from going feral again. 

pennywise screams in shock, horror, and agony and reaches for the knife.

richie falls to the ground.

the clown just goes _crazy_. it's standing at full height and screaming, a scream of a little boy that bill recognizes all too easily, and it shrinks down into georgie where it looks at bill and bill's just frozen.

he feels like his throat is full of dirt.

after all these months, bill hadn't been able to face anything with a georgie in it. a photograph, a video, it didn't matter. it was too much for him to comprehend, and he wouldn't be getting over it any time soon, that was clear.

georgie screams, blood dribbling out of his mouth and lashing out at the seven. richie's awake but barely, leaning against eddie's shoulder. bill knows this since he can see it out of the corner of his eyes.

and fucking hell, he doesn't expect what comes next.

it starts with beverly screaming and her pointing up at the ceiling.

bill looks up.

he wishes he didn't.

he can't speak before gallons of blood fall on top of the seven. not enough to drown them, but enough to have them engulfed up to their shoulders. eddie's floating on top of the blood, sobbing and yelling for richie.

something grabs bill's foot.

he looks down until he's swept underwater. he coughs and gasps at the sudden loss of air, returned with the taste of metallic blood.

he can't breathe. his lungs are closing up.

everything's blurry.

where is he going?

a hand grabs his and his eyes shoot open.

fuck.

FUCK!

* * *

he wakes up.

he gasps for air and looks around.

it's dark, cold, gray, black, slimy. he tries to breathe fresh air, but it's like the air is processed. it's there, but not really.

his phone buzzes. it's a text message from... seven people.

one from richie.

one from mike.

one from eddie.

one from beverly.

one from ben.

one from stan. oh, stan.

and one from his mother.

each read the same message.

**bye bye billy**

he tries to comprehend the message before he receives one from a groupchat.

with his six friends.

it's from stan.

**Richie. Why?**

the text message was sent at 5:03 PM.

in a groupchat called the "losers cloob."

by the time bill finds out he's stuck in a time loop, his phone dies.

he can still hear it dinging. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed that twist
> 
> i think this story is over but if yall want me to continue i can!


	16. insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate yall for making me update  
jk  
here we go

bill blinked once.

twice.

get me out of here.

get me out of here.

please.

he fumbled for words. well, actually, he couldn't talk. but he talked to himself in his head sometimes.

but then someone showed up.

he first noticed georgie when he woke up on the fifth day without food or water, dead phone still clutched in his hand. by now... god, what would be happening by now? five days after the groupchat was created, _think_, bill.

he couldn't think.

but that didn't matter.

he had georgie.

"hi, billy," his brother greeted him, sitting next to him. 

bill looked over at him. "am i d-dying?"

georgie tilted his head. "not quite. but are you going to give up this easy?"

bill opened his mouth to speak, but shut it and looked away. 

"i _hate _you," he said bitterly, tears burning in his eyes. "you made mom and dad hate me. they don't talk to me. and you make it seem like it's my fault."

georgie scowled as if the thought itself was impossible. "they don't hate you, billy. they're just sad. aren't you sad?"

_god, _sad was an understatement. he wanted to yell at georgie, tell him of _course _he was sad, he cried for days on the nights when his mother wouldn't make food and he was stuck going to bed hungry. he was stuck going to bed thirsty, since his mom didn't bother to clean the cups and he didn't really know how to. 

he cried for days on the nights his father slapped him across the face and yelled at him, grabbing his arms and shoving him close to the stairs, leaving bill sobbing his eyes out and lending to the cuts he had, given by his father and by himself.

"yeah," bill said softly. "i'm sad."

georgie nodded. "you're stuck in a loop, aren't you, billy?"

the older brother nodded.

the younger boy nodded back and looked up at the spot that bill fell out of. "right now, you're about to go save 'chee."

bill sighed. "that's when i got stuck down here. wh-what do i do?"

georgie was quiet for a little before he looked back at his older brother and smiled a little. bill missed that smile more than anything. "find a way to get out. by the time the other you is swept down here again, you're going to forget everything i'm saying."

bill felt a tear run down his cheek. "i don't know how to get out, guh-georgie."

georgie pointed a finger to a long metal door that bill hadn't noticed until right now. he scowled and stood to his feet, walking over to the door. his head spun and he saw a flash of colors, but he knew he had to keep walking. he had to keep trying.

bill reached for the knob and opened the door. he could hear georgie breathing behind him.

"go on, billy. please."

bill stepped inside into darkness. he turned around and looked at georgie one last time.

"i love you, billy."

"i luh-love you too."

everything went dark.

* * *

bill blinks open his eyes. he's standing in richie's room, and eddie is taking the knife from pennywise.

_no. _bill can't get stuck again. he can't let this keep happening. he has a second chance now, so he better use it, right?

"shit! bill, what the fuck!" richie--_richie_\--screams, and when bill comes to, he's hitting the clown with all he has. 

richie's awake, so now they have to go. they have to _leave. _run. hide.

beverly screams and bill's heart sinks. the blood will come pouring down and he will be swept away again.

_not this time. _

bill grabs stan's wrist and sprints out the door, and pennywise is moaning in agony, a knife lodged in his tongue and bruises over his white painted skin. the other five follow the couple, panting for air, and eddie is basically carrying a richie who is in and out of consciousness. 

"i will not let your last words be _fuck, _you asshole," eddie is growling once they get outside, kissing richie all over his face as richie giggles and manages to wake up.

bill looks back towards the house. he sees the clown in the window, staring at him.

"bill?"

he turns.

mike's looking at him. "you okay?"

bill nods. he feels warm.

"y-yeah. i'll be okay."

but it's back, and they know that for sure after another kid goes missing the next day.

and they have to take action.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hmm


End file.
